


【DV】如何灌满你的哥哥（PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 依旧是金主爸爸的约稿，我爱金主爸爸！room9设定下的35D+5V万字PWP，可以当做新世界大门里两篇room9的后续，我流room9，只有甜没有虐，请放心食用。一句话简介：两头魔人哼哧哼哧拼命耕地把地耕坏了。





	【DV】如何灌满你的哥哥（PWP）

5D用但丁表示，3D用Dante表示，希望看起来不会太混乱。

 

【DV】如何灌满你的哥哥（PWP）

 

当再次被传送到熟悉的酒店标准间时，就算是自认没心没肺的但丁也忍不住大声抱怨起来，搞什么鬼，又来了，这已经是他和维吉尔第三次被这破空间捉来了。前一刻他们还在事务所里争论晚饭是吃披萨还是牛排，下一刻就眼前一花，再次被抛进这个熟悉的空间。熟到不能再熟的一居室里摆着一张双人床，墙边有两把椅子，一个小圆桌，装潢是随处可见的商务酒店那种。但丁想到之前两次的经历，在头疼抱怨之余又忍不住有点小期待，这不能怪他，实在是前两次的维吉尔太辣了。

“靠，搞什么鬼？怎么又来了？”

就在但丁心猿意马地猜着这次要玩什么play时，一声莫名熟悉的呻吟从他和维吉尔背后响起，不会吧，但丁硬着脖子扭头，结果看到一个年轻版的自己毫无形象的瘫在地板上，正瞪着一双大眼看向维吉尔。

“嗨，老哥，好久不见？”地上那个不知死活的Dante砰地一声蹦起来，带着一脸傻笑扑向面色阴沉的维吉尔，结果被年长的但丁伸手挡住。

“Kid，这可是我老哥。”但丁不悦地挡住另一个自己，他年轻时有这么傻吗，这种裸穿风衣大秀腹肌的风格简直像狂挤乳沟的小学生一样幼稚，还有这个Dante对维吉尔的态度，他们明显不是第一次见面，所以上次他和维吉尔分别被关进这破空间一定是碰到了差不多的事，他是遇到了年轻的维吉尔，而维吉尔遇见了年轻的他？一想到这个年轻的自己和维吉尔做过，但丁莫名其妙的有点酸。

Dante仿佛才注意到房间里有第三个人，看到未来的自己，年轻人原本傻笑的脸肉眼可见的僵硬起来，表情扭曲嘴角抽搐，“嘿，你到底是吃了多少披萨才胖成这样，未来的我竟然是个满身大叔臭的死胖子？”年轻人的视线在但丁过大的胸肌上游移，表情十分精彩。

“你这是在赤裸裸的嫉妒，Kid.”比年轻时高了不少的但丁抱胸挡在维吉尔前面，居高临下的俯视着年轻的自己，“贫弱的未成年自然体会不到肌肉的美好，维吉尔可是很满意我的身材的。”但丁说着还炫耀性的挺了挺胸。

“开什么玩笑，维吉尔明显更喜欢我，他上次还主动骑上来亲我呢！”Dante不服输的喊着。

气氛开始变得剑拔弩张起来，两个但丁像两只斗气的大公鸡一样互相瞪着彼此，拼命的想在维吉尔面前表现自己。可事件中心的维吉尔根本不想理幼稚度翻倍的但丁——还是两个人，简直是四倍的幼稚，他只想快点离开这个该死的空间，已经第三次了，这鬼地方是盯上他们不放了吗！

就在三个人面面相觑时，房间正中墙壁上的液晶屏幕亮了起来。和前两次一样，上面浮现出这次的游戏规则。

【脱离条件：在限定时间内，A内射B至少300ml精液。】后面是紧随的三小时倒计时，和一个（0/300）的计量值。

当看到这行字时，屋里的三人同时一僵，并且动作高度一致地开始掏口袋。但丁从裤子口袋里找到号码牌，长舒一口气，还好，是A，他可不想在这鬼地方来个什么肛交初体验或者用嘴巴榨干他哥。等等，但丁突然发现有点不对劲，他们不是三个人吗，这么脱出条件上只有AB两个字母。

但丁诧异地抬头，看到维吉尔气到发白的脸，哦，看来他哥抽到B了，真不幸。而另一个Dante，那个年轻的自己，咧开嘴傻笑着举起号码牌，又是一个A。所以这次是两个A一个B的玩法吗。但丁哼了一声，他可不会跟年轻的自己共享维吉尔，他大可以打趴下这个Dante，再一个人慢悠悠的享用战利品。

但丁正为自己的美妙幻想构思行动时，突然一个被忽略的问题让他背后一凉，300ml……300ml？！精液？？！搞没搞错？？要知道普通人类男性的射精量一次只有2-7ml，就算他射的稍微多那么一点，半魔的身体强度也远超人类，可三小时射300ml依旧是天方夜谭，会死半魔的。但丁的脸揪成一团，又审了一遍题。【脱离条件：在限定时间内，A内射B至少300ml精液。】看来这破空间的目的就是3P，但丁咬牙切齿的想。

可就算这样，但丁也不是那种会乖乖认命的类型。只见传奇恶魔猎人在另外两人都没反应过来前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掏出他的三节棍，一脚踢向年轻的自己，动作麻利的把那个Dante捆在了房间的椅子上——家具绝对不会破损真是个好设定，动作之迅速堪称一道闪电。

等确定年轻人挣脱不开后，但丁拍拍手后退一步，露出嘲讽的笑容，“Kid，你就在旁边好好看着吧。只有我才能真正满足维吉尔。”

“死老头！放开我！！维吉尔又不是你一个人！！我也抽到了A！！”年轻的Dante声嘶力竭的吼着，同时以被捆在椅子上的动作拼命挣扎起来。实力的差距让他拿未来的但丁毫无办法，可他就是不甘心。

旁观这一切的维吉尔眉头皱到能夹死一只恶魔，如果有什么是比一个但丁还燥舌的，那就是两个但丁，双倍的愚蠢。年长者看着两个年龄加起来不超过5岁的弟弟，开始怀疑起自己的人生，他到底哪一步走错了才导致现在要待在这里被两个弱智上？可不断跳动的倒计时提醒着维吉尔，比起毫无意义的恼怒，不如速战速决先出去再说。于是在两个但丁斗嘴时，维吉尔直接脱下自己的黑色风衣，又解开层层叠叠的修身马甲，随后将靴套上的皮扣一个个解开，再脱下黑色的长靴，最后是紧身皮裤。等他脱完全部衣物并叠好放在床边的圆桌上，两个但丁终于停下了争吵，目瞪口呆的看着他。

“哇哦……”两个但丁异口同声的惊叹，其弱智程度让维吉尔额头的青筋嚯嚯直跳。

“闭嘴，然后开始。”维吉尔就像一座即将爆发的活火山，散发出惊人的怒气，“如果你们做不到乖乖闭嘴这种小事，我不介意帮忙。”

年长的但丁疯狂点头，他真是爱死他哥控制狂的样子了，从被拖入这个空间开始就蠢蠢欲动的阴茎彻底勃起，将皮裤顶出一个硕大的鼓包。但丁看着维吉尔走近自己，口干舌燥，一个主动的维吉尔，这也太辣了吧，更别说旁边还有一个年轻的自己在眼红，刺激度加倍。但丁一眨不眨的盯着维吉尔，然后年长者伸手将他推倒在床上，紧接着爬上床，跨坐在他大腿上，用修长、漂亮到不可思议的手指解着他的裤腰带，掏出他的小弟弟撸了一下就要坐上去。

“等等，等等老哥，这样插不进去的！”但丁看到维吉尔扶着阴茎就想往下坐的动作，一把抓住对方胳膊，急出一头冷汗，虽然主动的维吉尔超辣没错，可他哥到底对性爱有什么误解，这样直接硬插他俩都得疼软了不可，“润滑，得先润滑。”恶魔猎人苦口婆心的跟他哥解释前戏的重要性，并再次强调男性的后穴不会自主润滑，而维吉尔只是露出一个不屑的冷笑，目光移向墙上的倒计时。

“就算时间紧迫，咱们也得先润滑！”但丁想了想，用手指比出了个69的姿势，“要不同时进行？互相用舌头帮助一下？”

维吉尔皱眉看向但丁的手势，眼神中带着疑惑。

看来他哥不懂69是什么意思，但丁决定身体力行帮维吉尔拓宽一下性爱小知识，于是他在床上躺好，抓过维吉尔的胯部，让对方两条长腿蹲跨在自己脑袋两边，然后指了指自己的老二，示意维吉尔。

“无聊。”维吉尔虽然报以冷笑，却依旧俯下身子抓住但丁精神奕奕的阴茎，伸出舌头敷衍地舔了一下。恶魔猎人完全勃起的阴茎又粗又长，远超常人，粗壮的一根抵在维吉尔嘴边的画面极为色情。年长者并不喜欢口交，可他更不想向但丁示弱，于是维吉尔张开嘴巴，一口含住饱满的龟头开始吸吮，同时让舌尖绕着敏感的冠状沟滑动，同为男人他当然知道什么地方最敏感。

但丁被下半身的快感搞到头晕脑胀，一边倒抽着冷气一边向下看，角度的问题让他只能看到维吉尔光滑的屁股和垂在他胸口的淡粉色阴茎，这也太过了，于是但丁秉持着礼尚往来的原则把维吉尔的屁股往下压，强迫维吉尔的屁股坐在自己脸上，直到两片白嫩的软肉贴上自己的下巴，鼻梁整个埋在维吉尔臀缝之间，最后，他伸出舌头舔向近在咫尺的穴口。

淡粉色的褶皱紧紧闭合着，在舌尖碰触上软肉时开始颤抖，随后被湿滑的舌头强行顶开，伴随着咕噜咕噜的水声被侵入。年长者很快就被屁股里的刺激弄到腿软，整个身体直接趴在了但丁身上，握住阴茎的手打着颤，再也含不住嘴巴里的老二，只能发出一声接一声的喘息。熟知性爱的身体被但丁的舌头彻底激活，挤压在对方胸口的阴茎不断流出前列腺液。

一直被绑在椅子上的年轻的Dante小声呜咽着，感觉自己就要射在裤子里了，他瞪大眼睛看着年长的自己掰开维吉尔的臀瓣，手掌将两瓣肉团捏得变形，然后用舌头去舔那些粉色的褶皱，半魔强悍的视力让他能看清维吉尔的穴口是怎样在舔弄下发颤，又是怎样被舌尖顶开一条缝隙并最终钻入其中，年轻人口干舌燥肾上腺素疯狂分泌，恨不得现在在舔维吉尔的人是自己。而维吉尔的手指，那些修长漂亮的手指还握着未来的他的阴茎——虽然年轻人不想承认，但年长的但丁真的比他粗很多。

肥厚的舌头轻车熟路的舔开维吉尔，在将唾液送进肉穴的同时舌尖戳刺着前列腺，但丁知道怎样的力道和速度能让维吉尔发疯，他将舌头整个伸进甬道内，舌尖在那一点来回滑动，同时嘴巴故意用力吸吮穴口，发出咕噜咕噜的水声，而胡须不断磨蹭着穴口的一圈软肉，带来又麻又痒的刺激，成功逼出维吉尔破碎的呻吟。

“够，够了……”年长者挣扎着撑起身体，将屁股从但丁头上挪开，舌头抽离时甚至发出啵的一声，“别再玩了……”

“好吧，随你。”但丁无所谓的耸耸肩，墙上的倒计时才走过15分钟，而且他也没多在意时间。

什么，你问如果限定时间内没达成条件会有什么后果？其实什么也不会发生，倒计时只会清零并重新开始，让你之前的努力打水漂而已。这破空间似乎有无限的耐心跟他们干耗，冰箱里会自动补充饮料和食物，家电也一直通着电，除了过分狭窄以及缺乏自由，这里其实算个不错的度假空间。但丁回忆起他和维吉尔第一次被传送进来时的景象，两人一头雾水地折腾了足足一周，维吉尔才黑着脸接受现实，被迫按照游戏规则去做。想到这里，但丁咽了咽口水，那个被皮带捆得结结实实并插满玩具的维吉尔真的让他记忆犹新。

“老家伙，你要是硬不起来就让我来！”

一声满含怒火的嘲讽将但丁从回忆里拉出，被捆在椅子上的年轻人气势汹汹的瞪大眼睛，脸上写满不甘。但丁充满余裕地笑了笑，年轻时的他还真是好懂，简直像一只眼前钓着肉骨头却吃不到的小狗一样可爱，怪不得维吉尔会对年轻的他心软。可但丁不会心软。他故意换了下位置，正对着年轻人坐在床边，又示意他哥在自己腿上坐好，后背贴着胸膛，然后当着另一个自己的面分开年长者修长结实的大腿，让维吉尔勃起的阴茎和被充分开拓过的粉色穴口完全暴露在年轻Dante的面前。

“但丁，不要太过分。”维吉尔依旧没有抵抗，声音里的冰冷却隐隐让人发抖。

“好了好了，我只是在逗他玩。”但丁安抚性的亲了亲他哥的后颈，维吉尔还真是偏心，他只是稍微欺负一下年轻的自己而已——顺便宣誓一下主权。

无视对面Dante赤红到喷火的双眼，但丁轻车熟路地用两根手指撑开维吉尔，炫耀般扯开一条细缝，让甬道内部殷红的嫩肉暴露在年轻人眼前。然后但丁将自己硬了许久的老二抵在入口，故意放慢动作，龟头一点一点顶开湿润的穴口，挤进那个温热紧窒的甬道。

年轻的Dante感觉自己快死了，各种意义上，他瞪大眼睛看着未来的自己肏维吉尔，虽然不想承认，可那个年老的但丁真的比他大很多，也更能让维吉尔满足。年轻人满嘴苦涩的看着维吉尔在但丁怀里软了腰，纤细有力的腰被但丁抓着向下按压，最终用肉穴吞下整个阴茎。过分鲜明的视觉冲击让年轻人呜咽出声，他嗅着填满整个房间的淫乱味道，感觉就要丢人的射在裤子里了。

“男孩，好好看着。”但丁笑着挺腰，将自己整根埋进年长者深处，同时把维吉尔完全撑开的穴口展示给捆在椅子上的青年，湿热的穴口把他吸的非常舒服，或许是被人看着让他哥有些害羞，今天的维吉尔真的紧到过分，裹着他的甬道又吸又咬就像榨汁机一样不知疲惫，但丁深吸了一口气让自己不要丢人的早泄——他可不想在年轻的自己面前丢脸。恶魔猎人刻意放慢速度，缓缓托着维吉尔的屁股把对方抬起一些，让阴茎抽离大半只留龟头在括约肌内，又猛地松手，让他哥的屁股一口气吞进全部长度，一下快一下慢地肏干着敏感的穴肉。

“但丁……”维吉尔被顶出甜腻的呻吟，苍白的肌肤开始泛红，泌出一层薄汗，被迫分开的大腿根随着但丁的撞击痉挛抽搐着。令人头晕目眩的强烈快感沿着体内不断被顶到的那一点蔓延，从尾椎直窜大脑，年长者完全勃起的阴茎紧贴小腹，随着身后恶魔猎人的抽插一下一下拍打在维吉尔自己的腹肌上，流出的淫液弄脏了肌理紧致的小腹，过于强烈的快感像浪潮一样席卷过维吉尔，他知道自己就快射了，于是年长的半魔刻意收缩后穴，绞紧体内弟弟的阴茎，他必须强忍着不甘被但丁内射——那该死的脱离条件。

但丁被到甬道不断收紧的力道夹到眼前发白，“老哥，你夹死我算了。”恶魔猎人小声抱怨着，却开始配合维吉尔的动作加快抽插的速度，同时，一股惊人的魔力从但丁身上涌出，他正在变身为真魔人形态。

“但丁！你要干什么！”维吉尔吃惊的扭头，体内不断胀大的阴茎让他知道但丁在真魔人化，原本就相当惊人的阴茎在魔人化后竟然又膨胀了一倍，年长者紧咬牙关才没让自己丢人地尖叫出声，他感觉自己要被顶穿了，体内不断胀大的阴茎仿佛没有尽头一样戳刺着他。维吉尔腹肌分明的小腹被魔人的阴茎顶出一片凸起，巨大的疼痛和快感同时袭来，让他弓起身体，脚趾蜷曲，浑身直冒冷汗。

“放轻松，老哥，这样射的更多而已。”但丁轻描淡写地解释着，魔人化后低沉的声音让他更显邪恶，“我相信你能撑住的，Vergil.”伴随着但丁的话语，巨大的真魔人开始射精，灼热如岩浆的精液喷射进甬道深处，人类形态的维吉尔被强行按在魔人的阴茎上，像个大号飞机杯一样接受着精液的洗礼，而伴随着但丁的射精，被彻底惹恼的年长者身上同样泛出蓝色的光晕，一条锋利的银蓝色长尾嗖的破开空气，卷住了红色恶魔的脖颈。

被捆在椅子上的Dante此刻只能瞪大双眼看着这一切，他人形的哥哥正在被一只恶魔肏，一只猩红色长着四只蝠翼的恶魔，名叫但丁的恶魔。年轻人当然也能魔人化，可他魔人化的姿态与面前的恶魔相比简直像个未成年的幼崽，不甘再次满溢Dante的胸膛，他只能目瞪口呆地看着床上的激战，看着银蓝色的长尾绞紧真魔人的脖子，力道大到让人牙酸，而但丁则在脖子被勒住的情况下继续不要命地挺动下身，将更多精液射入甬道，伴随着鳞甲摩擦的刺耳声音，真魔人的阴茎根部胀起一个圆球形的结，把殷红的穴口完全撑开，大股精液灌满了湿热紧窒的甬道，这对双胞胎兄弟同时达到了高潮。墙上的任务提示变成了（42/300）。

“操……”年轻的Dante看着维吉尔被肏得溅射上胸口的精液，小声咒骂着，未来的他们每次都玩得这么激烈吗，年轻人隐忍了很久的手臂猛然用力，被捆在背后的双手终于解开了三节棍，他这半天可不是在干坐着，自从上次被维吉尔捆过之后，他就好好研究过怎么从Cerberus里脱身，只是没想到这么快就派上了用场。

年轻人一挣脱束缚，就猛地朝维吉尔扑过去，被压抑了太久的欲望让他两眼冒光，他没有射在裤子里真是个奇迹。Dante撕咬着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的兄长，充满占有欲的在对方锁骨留下咬痕，突然，未来的但丁狠敲了一下他的头。

“注意点小子，这可是我的维吉尔。”年长的但丁一边宣示着主权，一边褪去魔人化，被真魔人的阴茎彻底撑开的穴口在但丁恢复人形后留下一个合不拢的洞，不断流出白色的精液，但丁维持着还插在维吉尔体内的姿势，啃咬着维吉尔后颈的鳞片，那条漂亮的尾巴在高潮后就彻底软了下来，此刻正摊在地板上小幅度拍打着地面。

看来被真魔人肏射真的让维吉尔很爽，竟然现在还没回神。

Dante红着眼瞪着未来的自己，被对方余裕的态度彻底激怒，年轻人突然魔人化，红色的魔人比但丁要小了一圈，咄咄逼人地散发着热度，随后，年轻的恶魔嘶吼着将自己硬到快喷出来的阴茎抵上还插着一根肉棒的穴口，趁着年长者还在余韵中没有回神，紧贴着但丁半勃的阴茎，将自己整个插了进去，一捅到底。

“呜……”维吉尔昂起脖颈，被体内的刺激强行肏醒，现在的他被夹在两个但丁之间，屁股里同时含着两根阴茎。因为刚刚真魔人的肏干甬道已经被彻底肏开，年轻人的突然插入并没有带来太多痛苦，只有惊人的饱胀感和难以形容的快意，将维吉尔推上又一波干性高潮，刚刚的余韵还没散去就又被推上顶点让年长者大声喘着气，眼眶泛红，不由自主绞紧了身后的甬道。维吉尔伸出颤抖的手臂环住面前魔人化的Dante，安抚性地吻着急躁的年轻人，可下一刻，甬道内一烫，一股热流被注入他体内，Dante突然射了。维吉尔被打在内壁上的热流烫到发抖，呜咽着扭头看向屏幕，墙上的任务提示变成了（68/300）。

年长的但丁愣了一下，随后没忍住笑出声来，噗，年轻人竟然早泄了，才刚插进维吉尔体内就丢人的射了出来，简直像个处男。

“男孩，看来大人的性爱对你太刺激了？”但丁调侃着涨红了脸的年轻人，毫不意外收到一记充满怒火的瞪视。

“至少我能马上硬起来，不像某个老头这半天了还是软的！”年轻的Dante褪去魔人化，把自己射精后依旧足够硬的阴茎捅的更深，湿热的甬道内因为灌了太多精液变得又湿又滑，又被两根阴茎塞得太满，此刻正一抽一抽痉挛着，带给两个但丁极致的快感。

“别开玩笑了！我明明早就硬了！”被年轻的自己质疑性能力简直是奇耻大辱，但丁恶狠狠的顶腰，用完全勃起的老二为自己辩护。

两根粗大的老二挤在维吉尔的肉穴内斗着气，每当一个人抽离时另一个人就挺腰全部插入，维吉尔被两个弟弟激烈地动作肏到完全失神，肉粉色的穴口被彻底撑开，整个甬道仿佛全部成了敏感点，剧烈的快感像烟花一样沿着尾椎炸开，让他的尾巴无法自控地拍打着地面。

“够，够了……Dante……”年长者呢喃着弟弟的名字，抗拒着想要逃离，却被两个人四只手拉回来牢牢固定在阴茎上，硕大的龟头不断在穴口顶入又抽出，带出咕噜咕噜的淫靡水声，胸口的两颗肉粒早就在性爱中翘起，随着但丁们的动作在空气中起伏着。年轻的Dante无法抗拒这种诱惑，低头一口咬住哥哥左边的乳尖，将那块可爱的软肉整个含进口中，像小狗一样伸出舌头又吸又舔着。

“Kid，你是还没断奶吗？动作这么轻可满足不了维吉尔，他更喜欢疼一点的玩法。”因为在背后的关系但丁无法用嘴巴安抚维吉尔，于是他伸手掐住被年轻人冷落的另一边乳尖，将乳头高高拽起，又猛地按压进乳晕，甚至用指甲去抠挖细小的乳孔。但丁一边苛责着维吉尔的乳头，一边用了些力气揉捏他哥富有弹性的胸肌——维吉尔虽然没他大，但手感更有韧性。硬起的乳头摩擦着他带着战术手套的掌心，让但丁心底痒痒的。

而维吉尔的神智随着两个但丁的肏干正在飞速蒸发，他感觉自己像掉入了灼热的岩浆，全身上下都被包裹在但丁的气息中，乳尖上传来的快感是那么清晰，一边是温热的口腔，一边是坚硬的皮革，让年长者眼眶发红浑身颤抖，下半身被彻底撑开的甬道里塞着两根粗大的阴茎，每时每刻都将他填地满满的，维吉尔呜咽着弓起腰，漂亮又锋利的尾巴一下比一下重的拍打着地面，无人问津的阴茎被夹在他和Dante的腹肌间不断摩擦，快感从身体各处炸裂，将年长者再次推上顶峰，只能半勃的阴茎随着后穴里的撞击泌出白色的精液，年长者再一次被肏射了。

“快点，射进来……”仅剩的理智让维吉尔呢喃出声，他还记得这次的目的，必须被内射。但丁们被高潮中猛然绞紧的甬道逼到无法呼吸，两根即将射精的肉棒紧贴在一起，肉挨着肉，带来与平时完全不同的触感，而两个恶魔猎人仿佛怄气一般谁都不想先射，互相较着劲，最终，耐力方面还是年长的但丁更胜一筹，等到两个人都射在维吉尔体内，墙上的提示也刷新了数字，（107/300）.

年轻人喘着粗气从维吉尔体内抽出，射了两发的阴茎依旧保持着半硬垂在腿间，他还远远没有满足，就在他想说点什么时，一旁的但丁突然虚了一声，指了指维吉尔。

年轻人将目光移向瘫在床上的哥哥，被自己看到的美景惊到说不出话来。过分的玩弄和内射让维吉尔被彻底肏翻了，仿佛泡在精液里一样夸张，大腿之间满是白灼的黏液，年长者自己的阴茎射过两发后软踏踏的摊在肚子上，同样被精液搞得一塌糊涂，两瓣白皙的臀肉间，那个原本紧窒的淡粉色肉穴经过弟弟们的灌溉变成了艳丽的殷红色，此刻正随着年长者急促的呼吸不断翕张着，因为被过度撑开而无法合拢。

这也太过了。年轻人被这幅美景刺激到再次勃起，无尽的欲望像巨浪般将他淹没。他配合着年长的但丁将维吉尔重新抱起，无法克制地吻上哥哥柔软的嘴唇。

之后的一切就像失了控一样，两个半魔翻来覆去折腾着被肏到意识不清的维吉尔，从床头搞到床尾，用呻吟和淫乱的性爱填满整个空间，他们射了一次又一次，不断喘着粗气却都不想从维吉尔身上离开，时间在不知不觉间流逝。

不知过了多久，射到最后但丁已经有点搞不清时间了，事实上不止是他，年轻的Dante和维吉尔同样累到几乎失去意识，他们三个在这3小时里换了好几种姿势，像性爱马拉松一样没有一刻是闲着的，而最惨的是维吉尔，因为内射的要求，年长者每时每刻都被两个弟弟填满着，后穴和嘴巴里不断被灌入精液，但丁记不清自己射了几次，越到最后射精就变得越困难，而维吉尔的屁股已经被他和Dante插到再也合不拢，随着他们的每一次抽插被挤出大股白灼。

但丁强撑着精神望向墙上的电子屏。

【剩余时间：00：04：45，已完成射精量（279/300）】

只差一点了，只要在最后五分钟里他和年轻的自己再各射一发，他们就能成功离开这个该死的空间了。想到这里，但丁掐着趴跪在床上的维吉尔的腰，开始进行最后的加速，射到现在他其实都快射不出来了，维吉尔的甬道里满是精液又湿又滑，紧紧咬着他，但丁紧抓着他哥的胯骨，将下意识在逃跑的年长者拖回自己身下。

就在这时，同样累得够呛的年轻的Dante突然抬起头，他插在维吉尔嘴里的阴茎正被年长者无意识吸吮着，或许年轻真的有体力上的加成，年轻人看起来还有些余力的样子，“老头，我有个问题。”Dante突兀的开口，“如果限定时间内没有达成条件会怎么？会有什么惩罚措施吗？”

作为同一个人的默契让但丁听懂了年轻人话里的另一层含义。哈，过去的自己还真是个不知天高地厚的小屁孩，这个维吉尔明明是属于他的，但丁可不想继续跟人分享维吉尔。

可鬼使神差的，但丁并没有说谎，或许是突如其来的良心发现，又或者是他也不想就这么结束？恶魔猎人说出了事实，“没有惩罚，只会清零重新开始。Kid，我知道你在想什么，不过考虑清楚哦，一个暴怒的维吉尔可是很难应付的。”

年轻人不屑的哼了一声，仿佛在鄙视年长者的胆小一般将插在维吉尔嘴里的阴茎挺得更深，直抵食道，年轻真的是最棒的本钱，就算已经射过至少五次，Dante的阴茎依旧足够粗硬，而已经被肏到彻底失神的维吉尔半睁着眼，本能地吸吮着嘴里的巨物，用舌尖去讨好面前年轻的弟弟，潜意识里仍记得要榨取更多精液结束这一切。

随着时间一分一秒的流逝，年长的但丁不断加快着抽插地速度，被完全肏熟肏透的肉穴紧紧绞着他，刚刚还被肏到合不拢的甬道在半魔强悍的自愈力下再次回复紧致，仿佛处子穴一样咬着体内的阴茎，如果不是其中不断溢出的大量精液，谁都猜不到这么紧的洞其实早就被人开发透了。

但丁将阴茎彻底拔出，只留龟头被圆环状的括约肌夹住，再狠狠挺腰用尽全力一插到底，狠狠撞向他哥的前列腺，将年长者再次送上干性高潮。但丁最后扭头看了一眼墙上的时间。

【剩余时间：00：00：34，已完成射精量（279/300）】

伴随着低沉的喘息，年长的恶魔猎人开始了最后一轮射精，短时间内反复的高潮就算是半魔也会清空存货，最后一次但丁几乎是干巴巴的硬挤出几滴精液，眯着眼看着屏幕跳到（290/300）。

而年轻的Dante同样也要射了，插在哥哥嘴里的阴茎一下一下搏动着。似乎是下意识地觉察到时间将要耗尽，维吉尔明明已经被肏到神志不清，吸吮阴茎的动作却加快了，湿热的口腔主动将粗长的阴茎吞下，一点一点吞进全部，直到嘴唇贴上年轻人的下腹，不断收缩的喉管仿佛另一个小穴一样按摩着Dante的龟头，年轻人呜咽着闭上眼睛，眼前一片空白，可他并不想就这么结束离开，他还有很多话想跟未来的维吉尔说，还有很多事想对维吉尔做，在自己的时空里失去孪生哥哥的但丁知道，再多的性爱也填不满他心口的大洞。

可无论Dante怎么抵抗快感，湿热的嘴巴都追逐吸吮着他，射精前的最后一刻，年轻人强撑着拽起维吉尔的银发，把自己硬到极限的阴茎整根抽出，不顾年长者裹紧的嘴唇完全抽离，他不能把精液给维吉尔。

“抱歉了老哥……”Dante呜咽着弓起腰，眼前一片空白，把最后一发精液完完整整的射在了维吉尔脸上，在对方迷茫又震惊的脸上喷出一股又一股白灼，浓密的精液沾湿了白色的眼睫，高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇，维吉尔现在全身都是他的味道了。

而随着年轻人的射精，墙壁上的倒计时终于走到了最后，并停留在【剩余时间：00：00：00，已完成射精量（290/300）】上。

清脆的电子女声在房间里响起，“脱离条件未达成，计时将重新开始。”

仿佛宣判三人之前的努力全部白费了一样，电子屏无情地恢复到初始状态。

【剩余时间：03：00：00，已完成射精量（0/300）】

“Vergil，求你了，再陪我一会吧……”年轻人软着声音含住哥哥的耳垂，一边轻轻撕咬一边撒娇。而一旁年长的但丁只能耸耸肩，多了一个人果然会让事情充满变数，看来他们出去会是很久之后的事了。

至于维吉尔清醒之后的愤怒，还是让那个年轻的Dante去发愁吧。

 

END

 

PS.最后算给可爱的奶带男孩发福利了，就让他多玩一阵吧。


End file.
